Talk:Palm Bottom
Translation The -kūken part is a given, taking in consideration the other Hyūga gentle fist techniques, but what does the shu mean? Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :All I could find was the first kanji of Hinata's Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Upon further hearing, "shinkū" also seems a possible option. Omnibender - Talk - 02:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just wondering but, upon further hearing, all I can hear is Jūken. Is it posible that she was simply saying that?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 10:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::nah she definitely says something before it--Cerez365 (talk) 12:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Digging around the internet I found the expression . Google Translate tells me that it means being empty-handed, as having no money. I suspect that the name of this technique involves a pun. Omnibender - Talk - 17:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Where in the episode is this attack used, exactly? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Around the 13 minute mark. You might also want to check out Kiba using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms around 14:30 =3.--Cerez365™ 18:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::It sounds to me like Hinata merely says 'jūken', although I'd need to compare it to another instance of her saying 'jūken' to be sure. :::Also, Hyūga Kiba = awesomeness. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know right! Anyway, if you need a video of her saying it, I can't remember any other instance except for this one.--Cerez365™ 22:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There was a recent episode in which Neji used this in the omake, he says something that sounds quite like this as well, hence him being listed as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 02:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ah yes at the end of this episode but the name isn't in disrepute I just wanted some confirmation on the trivia bit that Omni found.---Cerez365™ 02:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, the things a little research can clear up ^^ :Hinata and Neji say , which is short for , a technique that is usually translated as 'palm heel strike' and basically consists of hitting the opponent with the thick part of the palm closest to the wrist. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we move the page?--LeafShinobi (talk) 08:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Good question. On the one hand, 'palm heel strike' is the traditional translation for 掌底打ち. On the other hand, it's not really the literal translation and Neji and Hinata both use the abbreviation 掌底. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Manga If I'm correct this was performed in the manga too. It was just named in the anime. Neji used it on Naruto in the Chūnin Exams. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :While I agree that Palm Bottom was used during Naruto vs. Neji(chapter 103), I would say it was used even eariler, at the match beween Hinata and Neji. --JouXIII (talk) 12:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC)